


Trust Bond

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trust, animal protective behaviour, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Owen is injured in the final confrontation, and Claire fears the worst, then something extraordinary happens, and Claire finds herself re-evaluating what she thought she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based on a true story from 1986, in which a ten year old boy fell into the gorilla enclosure at Jersey States Zoo. Believing that the huge silverback, Jambo, would harm the boy the parents naturally began to panic, and several suggestions were made, including shooting the gorillas. But the huge, and potentially lethal male gorilla sat next to the boy and protected him, even stroking the child's back at one point; the child was rescued and the entire family made a return to Jersey Zoo after the little boy had recovered. This pretty much forever proved that even a so-called dangerous wild animal is capable of more than we know or understand.
> 
> Watching the relationship of respect that the story established between Owen and the raptors, this old story popped back into my head.This is the result.

The moment Owen flies through the air, Claire’s heart practically stops. He hits the ground with a sickening crunch, and lays still.

She has to do something, they have come too far, he’s risked his life over and over, and she can’t bear to lose another person, not him, not now. 

She’s about to run forward, to leave her nephews on their own. The indominus is practically on him, Owen’s going to die and there’s nothing she can do about it.

And Blue is there. Her angry shriek of defiance shrill as she comes between Owen and the indominus. She leaps, her claws raking viciously at the indominus’ head, driving the creature back away from Owen. The rex comes in from the other side, somehow against the odds the rex hasn’t seen Owen, though likely rexy is after bigger prey.

The battle rages on, as Claire hangs poised between fight and flight, unable to take a step forward to help Owen. The indominus is driven to the very edge of the Mosasaur tank, suddenly, incredibly, it’s all over, the Mosasaur breaches, snatching the indominus from the deck as though it’s a small snack, it plunges back, dragging the indominus, shrieking, to its death.

The rex turns, at the very moment Owen moves. He groans in pain and the rex lunges forward…

But Blue is there, her clawed forearms pull Owen closer, she’s making these noises, and rexy is confused. She backs away, as Blue crouches and hisses, and rexy turns away, giving the enraged raptor a wide berth, and Claire can’t believe what she’s seeing. Blue is protecting Owen. He’s half-sitting, he’s got a head wound, she’s too far away to see properly, but it’s up high somewhere in his hairline, and his left arm is dangling awkwardly, she’s pretty sure it’s broken as well as dislocated. He has to be in all kinds of agony, but his good right hand is on Blue’s neck, and she can see he’s communicating with Blue.

Claire steps forward then, she’s in awe of what she’s seeing, there’s a loyalty here between a lethal predator and a man who could so easily be prey.

Blue looks right at her, and for half a second she crouches, her clawed forearms are literally holding Owen steady, Claire moves closer; Blue tilts her head, she makes a sound which Owen roughly imitates. He has to be hurting so badly, and Blue is right there, but Claire keeps coming.

Owen makes another sound, and Blue is stepping back. Her eyes never leave Claire, and the young woman watches her warily.

Claire keeps watching, as she’s removing her shirt and folding it. They have to stabilize Owen’s arm, she’s never felt more exposed and vulnerable in her life, and moving Owen’s arm so she can tie her makeshift sling, she really doesn’t know where he finds the courage to hold his shriek of pain in. He blanches, but not a sound emerges.  
Getting him to his feet, she keeps an arm around his waist, she can feel the fine tremors through his body, he’s in agony, but he pauses, acknowledging Blue’s bravery.

Something passes between them, respect maybe, and Claire can see it all now, where Masrani/InGen went so badly wrong with indominus.

Blue turns and runs, and Claire helps Owen put one foot in front of the other, because she senses he is not far away from collapse.

[][][][][]

Later when they have been evacuated, she curls up on a cot with Owen, he rests his head against her hip, and she gently strokes her fingers through his hair, avoiding the nasty cut which has been sealed with steri-strips and keeping well away from his injured shoulder, he’s been pumped full of painkillers, but he keeps holding it together for Gray and Zach’s sake. The boys are curled on her other side, Gray practically in her lap, but it’s probably because he wants to be close to Owen.

Claire takes stock of everything and realizes that board shorts, and attitude don’t matter a damn, she has a good man right here. If one of the world’s most lethal predators can see that, well who is Claire to say otherwise.


End file.
